


Christmas in Paris

by rycbar_910



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycbar_910/pseuds/rycbar_910
Summary: After Reichenbach Falls, Irene waited for Sherlock Holmes in Paris





	Christmas in Paris

艾琳站在窗边，盯着埃菲尔铁塔高大而冰冷的轮廓。“低级趣味的大铁块”，她这么称呼它，而歇洛克却觉得它很美。歇洛克也认为她是美丽的——虽然他从未当着她的面这么夸赞过，但她就是知道——所以艾琳无意再抨击他的审美。  
她住的还是六年前的那间房，东侧有一个开放式的露台，站在那里能直观的看到铁塔。那塔确是已经建好了，比起尚未完工的时候多了几分严肃感，也更像个俗气的旅游景点了。  
她和歇洛克曾在这张床上做爱。年轻的侦探是青涩而可爱的，他的唇齿间带着苦艾酒的味道，呼吸中夹杂着甜蜜和苦涩。他像个情场高手一样亲吻她的肩和锁骨，在她的胸前半是舔舐半是轻轻的啃咬；而他却像个未经情事的毛头小子一样与她接吻，用柔软的舌头温柔而不知所措地迎合她的，两人的嘴唇分开时，他的呼吸急促，脸颊绯红，眼神也不知该落在哪儿。她的计划里原本是没有性爱存在的，她只需给他几个吻，将他灌得更醉，拿上那个愚蠢老头儿的钻石和她的提琴潇洒的离开，留下一个不省人事的傻瓜侦探。而歇洛克看起来真诚而可爱，他迷人的醉态引诱她走上前去亲吻。为什么不呢，她想。艾琳从来都是自由而随心所欲的，她遵从自己的内心。  
而三年后重逢时，歇洛克将他们两人的手腕铐在一起，控诉她，“首先，你偷了麦肯泰尔勋爵的钻石”。那其次呢，歇洛克，你是不是要说我玩弄了你的感情，骗了你的色相？艾琳因为这个想法差点笑了出来，但她依然摆出了无辜可怜的表情，佯装生气地为自己辩护，并悄无声息的将对方的手腕铐在了一边的梯子上。

歇洛克从来都是被她骗的团团转的那个。而这次，艾琳用手指摩挲着露台的栏杆想，她被这个该死的、自大的侦探给骗了。  
她已在巴黎逗留了将近一年，而歇洛克始终没有如约赶来。她通过种种途径获得了英国的报纸，从那位华生医生笔下得来了福尔摩斯与莫里亚蒂同归于尽的消息。她不知想哭还是想笑。又是圣诞节了，窗外飘着雪，像歇洛克在雪地里暧昧的搂抱着她、用情话的口吻说着“那就让他杀了我”的那天一样。  
艾琳裹了裹身上的外衣，觉得有些冷。等这个圣诞结束，她就离开。

她站在埃菲尔铁塔脚下，路边立着装饰华美的圣诞树，远远的可以听到唱诗班的歌声。  
“他们建造这么昂贵的玩具，就为了在万国展览会上吹牛。”有人在她身后说，“我同意您的观点，艾徳勒小姐。”  
艾琳回过头，看到歇洛克福尔摩斯在对她笑。他依然戴着那副傻兮兮的眼镜，还背着个小提琴。  
她走上前去，扇了他一巴掌，把他的眼镜打飞了。

-END-


End file.
